memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
IKS Rotarran
The IKS ''Rotarran'' was a Klingon Bird-of-Prey in service during the 2370s. Service on the Cardassian Border During the Klingon-Cardassian War that began in 2371, the Rotarran spent the next two years as part of the occupation force patrolling against the Cardassian fleet. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") In mid-2373, the Rotarran was forced to retreat along with the rest of the Klingon fleet when the Cardassian Union joined the Dominion. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Following that event, the Rotarran suffered half a dozen defeats in combat with the Jem'Hadar, in which they were repeatedly forced to retreat. Heavy casualities mounted as this continued over a period seven months. In one instances, the Cardassians they were engaged in battle with were trapped between the Rotarran and the asteroid field. The Cardassian ship's power was failing, they had no other reinforcements nearby, and the Rotarran''s weapons were fully charged. Suddenly, three Jem'Hadar ships appeared out of the asteroid field, and the ''Rotarran was denied the kill. Because of this and many other similar encounters, the crew came to believe that the Rotarran was a cursed ship, and all aboard were dishonored. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Martok's first command In late 2373, General Martok was assigned command of the Rotarran by the Klingon High Council and dispatched to locate the missing [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]]. Joining him as his first officer was Worf and Jadzia Dax as Science Officer. Both serving on detached duty from Starfleet. Plotting course for the last known position of the B'Moth, the Rotarran was forced to circumnavigate the Tong Beak Nebula in order to avoid the Jem'Hadar. Martok's wish to avoid a fight struck a sour chord with his wearly crew. En route, Martok review his crew's personnel reports, which included remarks such as: "Dishonorable conduct"... "lack of respect"... "dereliction of duty"... "inattention to orders"... unmotivated"... and "insufficiently aggressive". This did not go over well with Martok nor Worf. Together they vowed to restore honor to the Rotarran and make it a ship worthy of the Empire. Mid-route, the Rotarran detected a Jem'Hadar patrol ship on a reconnaissance mission outside of Cardassian space, performing active polaron scans of the sector. Depite the tactical advantage the cloaked and armed Rotarran had over patrol ship, Martok opted to avoid a conflict and continue to pursue their mission of locate the B'Moth. Frustration from this missed opportunity, combined with three barrels of bloodwine, finally made things come to a head on the Rotarran. .]] Upon reaching the Cardassian border, the B'Moth was discovered 500,000 kellicams inside Cardassian territory. Martok, who had explicit orders from the High Council not to enter Cardassian territory, was unwilling to cross the border to rescue a crew that may or may not be alive at all. This struck a major chord with Martok's crew, which nearly led to mutiny. Moments later, a Jem'Hadar warship entered sensor range, which the Rotarran triumphantly defeated. Afterwards, the 'Rotarran successfully rescued thirty-five survivors from the B'Moth. Upon their return, the High Council issued a commendation to the entire crew of the Rotarran. Despite crossing the border against orders, the Council viewed the destruction of a Jem'Hadar ship and the rescue of thirty-five warriors as ample justification for crossing the Cardassian border. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Martok would continue to maintain the Rotarran as his flagship, and continue using it for patrolling the Cardassian border. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Prior to the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, the Rotarran served as a "lookout" for the incoming Dominion-Cardassian fleet. Upon it's return to DS9, the Rotarran took up a defensive position near the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], as it mined the entrance to the Bajoran wormhole. Following the battle, Worf would once again be assigned to the Rotarran. (DS9: "Call to Arms") .]] Service during the Dominion War Following the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, the Rotarran and Defiant joined the Second Fleet. After three months of defeat by the Dominion, the Rotarran, with the remains of the Second Fleet, were forced to return back behind Federation lines in early 2374. (DS9: "Call to Arms", "A Time to Stand") The Rotarran later rescued Captain Sisko and his crew from a planet in an uncharted dark matter nebula, and returned them to Starbase 375. The Rotarran docked at the starbase briefly before rendezvousing with the [[IKS Vor'nak|IKS Vor'nak]] to receive reinforcements. Although Martok requested fifteen replacements, he only received five from General Tanas. Following the personnel transfer, Martok received orders to escort a convoy of Klingon freighter's to Donatu V, a two day journey. En route, Martok conducted battle drills to train the reflexs of his new crew. Following the simulation, the crew was recalled to the bridge because the ship's sensors detected a Jem'Hadar attack ship. After a frantic, yet fruitless "encounter", it was realized that Bekk Alexander Rozhenko forgot to erase the battle simulation program from the sensor display. The next day the convoy, came under attack from two Jem'Hadar attack ship's. During the attack the Rotarran lost internal communications, and experienced a plasma leak on Deck 5 after suffering damage to the primary plasma injector. Ultimately the Rotarran destroyed the two attacking warships, and successfully delivered the convoy to Donatu. (DS9: "Sons and Daughters") The Rotarran later assisted the Defiant in destroying two Dominion ships. With the Defiant acting like a decoy, two Dominion ships were lured in to attack it. Just as the Dominion ships began their attack, the Rotarran decloaked and immediately destroyed one of the ships. The Defiant simultaneously powered up, and successfully destroyed the second ship. Following their successful ploy, the two ship's were recalled to Starbase 375. Following the recall to Starbase 375, Martok and Worf returned to Qo'noS aboard the Rotarran to make a plea to Chancellor Gowron, on behalf of Captain Sisko. It was their intention to convince Gowron that he must commit the Klingon Defense Forces to join the combined Federation fleet in their attempt to retake Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") After some convincing, Martok and Worf were able to pursue Gorwon to spare some ships for Operation Return. Mid-battle, the Klingon fleet, lead by the Rotarran, joined the fray and effectively opened a hole in the Dominion lines. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") On stardate 51247.5, one week after the Rotarran''s return to DS9, General Martok was promoted to Supreme Commander of the Ninth Fleet. Despite his promotion and the offer to have quarters aboard the station, Martok chose to keep his flag aboard the ''Rotarran. He noted that despite the ship's cramped quarters, he would still feel like he was in a war. By the end of the same week following the return to Deep Space 9, most of the Rotarran''s crew was tranferred to the battle cruiser [[IKS Ya'Vang|IKS ''Ya'Vang]], which took heavy losses in its last engagement. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") During the First Battle of Chin'toka, in late 2374, Martok lead an attack wing of Klingon warships from aboard the Rotarran. Upon the fleets successful defeat of the Cardassian orbital weapon platforms in orbit of Chin'toka, the Rotarran began transporting down troops to the planets surface. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In early 2375, the Rotarran was used to ignite a solar flare in the Monac star. The attempt was successful, and the Monac shipyards were destroyed. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") In 2375, the Rotarran's cloaking device was stolen by Quark and Rom to be delivered to Ezri Tigan, a Trill mercenary in the mirror universe, in exchange for the release of Grand Nagus Zek. The Rotarran's cloaking device was later installed onboard the Regent's flagship by Rom, who also conveniently sabotaged it, disabling the Regent's flagship. (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") During the end of the war, the Rotarran recovered six starboard escape pods launched from the [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]], which was ambushed and destroyed by a Jem'Hadar patrol near the Badlands. (DS9: "Penumbra") Several weeks later, the Rotarran was involved in a failed attack on the Cardassian world Avenal VII. Martok himself was injured in the attack. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Crew of the Rotarran * Martok (commanding officer; 2373-2375) * Worf (first officer; 2373-2375) * Kor (third officer; 2375) * Jadzia Dax (science officer; 2373) * Tavana (engineering officer; 2373) * Kornan (weapons officer; 2373) * N'Garen (weapons officer; 2374) * Kolana (weapons officer; 2375) * Leskit (helmsman; 2373) * Ch'Targh (helmsman; 2374) * Synon (helms-woman; 2375) * Alexander Rozhenko (sensors; 2374) * Ortikan (2373) * Koth (2374) * Doran (2374) * Katogh (2374) * Darok (2375) Appendices Appearances * DS9: ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" ** "Penumbra" ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "What You Leave Behind" References * DS9: ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "Behind the Lines" Rotarran